Romance In Rio
by BluandJewelforever69
Summary: Just a romance story about Blu and Jewel first fan fic love advice and please no flaming
1. Does She Love Me?

A/N: So I was reading some really great stories on this website and decided to try out my own story im a beginner so please take it easy on me and if I did something wrong please give me advice so I can improve on this story anyway here is chapter 1

Ch1: Does She Love Me

In the heart of the jungle of one of the most beautiful cities in Brazil, Rio De Janeiro, lays the bird sanctuary. Inside the sanctuary's waiting room was none other than the last male spix macaw of his kind, his name was Blu. He was brought here to meet the last female of their kind, her name was Jewel she looked just like Blu but with lighter blue feathers, she was shorter, and had neater neck feathers.

Blu was really brought to Rio to mate with Jewel in hopes of saving their species but things did not go so smooth when he got there Jewel was not as friendly as he thought she would be. They got bird knapped and went on an adventure of a lifetime. Blu was thinking more toward the end of his and Jewel's adventure he was wondering why she kissed him. He did not know if she kissed him because it was in the heat of the moment or because for her to tell him that she loved him before they were going to be swept up in the ocean.

Blu had a crush on Jewel even she knew I, it was not hard for her to figure out because Blu had a hard time keeping the feelings for her inside. He needs to find out sooner or later because Linda his owner and best friend made him offer if he wanted to, to go back to the states. Blu loved Jewel with all his heart he would do anything for her he would even sacrifice himself for her, but if that kiss was just in the heat of the moment and she did not love him what was the point staying in Rio. Although if Jewel did not love Blu back he would probably be heartbroken for the rest of his life because his love for Jewel is strong. He just really hopes she loves him back because he did not want to leave Jewel's side.

_I will tell Jewel how I feel I hope she returns my her love to, I want to spend the rest of my life with her even if it means I have to live in the jungle._ As he thought to himself he was brought back in to reality as he heard the double doors to the operation room open. Blu saw Tulio walk out with Jewel on his arm, he looked at her wing and notice she had a cast on it. Once he saw the cast he could not help but think that the cast on her wing was because of his fault.

Linda got up and looked at Tulio and Jewel. "So how is Jewel" Linda ask with a concern face. Tulio smiled, "She has a broken wing it will take two weeks for the bones to heal and another two weeks for her wing to get it strength fully back". Tulio set Jewel down on the same counter that Blu was on while him and Linda went to another room to talk.

Jewel was looking at her wing thinking to herself how stupid she looks in the cast. While looking at her cast she heard movement behind her she turned around and saw Blu standing there with a big smile. She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. "Blu I thought maybe you went back to Minnesota, I'm so glad you are her". "No Jewel I was worried about your win-". Blu was cut off short by Jewel who just placed her beak on his. What Blu did not know was Jewel had a crush on him to this whole time and wants to spend the rest of her life with Blu. She was worried if Blu would return to Minnesota.

Jewel disconnected them from the kiss leaving Blu shocked. "Blu I want to spend the rest of my life with you I will never be happy if you don't, I love you Blu you are the only bird for me". The only thing Blu did was signed in relief that Jewel love him back know he has nothing to worry about it was his time to confess his feelings to her. "Jewel I love you with all my heart and as long as you are living on this earth I will never stop loving you I was worried this whole time if that kiss on plane was just the heat of the moment or if it was for you to tell me you love me. I'm so happy right now Jewel I can kiss you forever right now". "Then do it handsome".

After they broke away from the kiss they stared into each other's eyes what seemed like forever it was only like 4 minutes. "Jewel its getting kind of late I think we should get some rest because of your wing". "yea Blu know that you say it I am pretty tired". With that Blu flew to Tulio telling him they want to get some shut eye. Tulio opened up the fake artificial Jungle for them and the two lovers went to the fake tree hollow in the fake jungle.

Blu laid down and wrapped his wings around Jewel. Jewel instantly felt Blu's warmth engulf her she then heard Blu Whisper. "I love you Jewel". "I love you to Blu promise to never stop". He raised his head and turned Jewels head and gave her a deep kiss. "Does that convince you my love". Jewel smiled "Yes it does I love you Blu". Goodnight my love"

The two fell asleep with love feeling the air around them knowing they everything would be perfect in their lives as long as they had each other.

A/N: Wow this is pretty bad lol but anyway please review and tell me how I did on my first chapter I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible if anybody actually does like this story which I don't think nobody will but once again review on how I did laters


	2. In The Air Tonight

A/N: this is not going to be a very long chapter because I have stuff to do before I go to bed for school tomorrow so I just wanted to say thanks to the positive reviews on the first chapter. One more thing before you read the next chapter I made another story called "Metal Beaks" I only got 1 review and was hopen people could check it out and tell me what you guys think since im writing the next chapter to that next week. Anyway happy reading and once again don't forget to update.

**CH 2: In The Air Tonight**

The sun was rising over the city of Rio yet another day. The sunlight shined through the window of the chamber waking up Blu. As Blu was waiting for his vision to recover from his slumber, he notices Jewel was still wrapped in his wings from last night. He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead waking her up as well. "Morning Blu" Jewel said with a tired tone since she was just beginning to wake up. "Morning my love would you like to get some breakfast". "Yes but first let's just lay her for a bit and enjoy each other's company".

Before Blu and Jewel went to go get some breakfast they enjoyed a two minute make out session. When Blu and Jewel got into the brake room they notice Tulio and Linda where already awake making coffee and eating there breakfast, Linda was the first to notice them. "Hey goes how are this morning". Both macaws chirped happily. Linda walked over to the fridge and pulled out a mango and started slicing it for Blu and Jewel's breakfast since she knew they both liked Mangos. She set the plate down and they started eating.

While Blu and Jewel where eating Tulio came up to both of them. "Jewel there has something I been wanting to tell you , we got the results of your last test on your wing and found out that it will take five weeks for it to fully hill. Three week for the bone to fit its self-back into place and 2 more weeks for it to fully heal the rest of the way".

Jewel's face went depressed and she also stopped eating after hearing the bad news. Blu notice this and asked her what was wrong. "Jewel what's wrong why did you stop eating"? "Five weeks before I can fly again that's going to make me go crazy". Blu grabbed her wing and looked into her sapphire eyes. "I can't make it heal faster but I will be her the whole time to keep you company". Thoughts where going through Jewel's head thinking about how it might now be that bad as long as Blu was by her side and that's all she needed to conquer the impossible. "Maybe them five weeks won't be bad as long as you're her with me Blu". That's one of the reason Jewel loved Blu so much he would do anything for anyone even if he has only known them for a few days.

"Don't worry my love I am not going anywhere, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Jewel could not take it anymore she wanted Blu's beak on hers and she got her wish when she smashed her beak into Blu's, pulling him in to a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you to Blu and I want to spend the rest of my life with you to". Jewel said a tear falling from her cheek because of happiness that she found her one and only love. Tulio and Linda saw as the love birds engaged in a deep kiss. They both smiled, Tulio turned his head and looked at Linda and said "There must be love in the air tonight

A/N: really short chapter I know and I know I have not updated in forever I will say im sorry I have been busy and sorry for the short chapter I promise( if anybody actually likes my story) that the next chapter will be a lot long I also made another story called Metal Beaks I was kinda disappointed that it only got one review so please review this story and also if you have time to check out my other story im gonna be updating that one next week so once again sorry for not updating in forever and sorry for the next chapter I will see you guys in the next chapter laters


	3. Watching a Movie, Sort of

**Chapter 3: Watching a Movie,** _**Sort of**_

After Blu and Jewel broke away from their passionate kiss Jewel thought of something and ask Blu. "Hey Blu it's early morning I was wondering what we were going to do all day". Blu was thinking of when him and Jewel could do all day, he would like to just keep making out with Jewel but he would like to save that for when the humans go to bed so him and Jewel will have privacy and would not get interrupted.

Blu thought of something and told Jewel what his idea was. "Hey I got an idea Jewel you want to watch a movie" Jewel just said she would do anything because she was board. Blu flied on Tulio's shoulder. "Oh Blu it's you, you startled me do you need something". Blu pointed down to Tulio's shirt where a pocket with two pins was in.

"Oh do you need to write something". Blu nodded so Tulio walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece a paper and put it on the counter next to him and set Blu down on the counter as well and handed him one of his pens. After Blu was done writing he gave the piece of paper to Tulio. Tulio read the paper Blu handed to him. After Tulio finished reading the note he looked at Blu.

"Yea Blu you and Jewel can go to the break room to watch a movie and I will tell everybody that nobody can use the break room today to give you and Jewel some privacy". After this Blu smiled and flew to the other room to get Jewel and go to break room. Blu landed Jewel on the couch that was across from the TV. "So Jewel what movie" Blu asked Jewel while going through the shelf that had all the movies on it.

"I Feel like a comedy but it don't really matter to me because since you're her I probably won't be looking at the screen" Jewel said with a seductive tone. Blu blushed hearing Jewel say this. "How about Zombieland it's a funny Movie". "Sure sounds good". Blu took the movie out of the case and flew it over to the DVD player to put it in and turn the TV while Jewel laid down and got comfortable on the couch.

Blu flew over to and lay down by Jewel. Blu put his wings around Jewel while Jewel cuddled into his chest watching the movie.

It was about half way through the movie when Jewel was watching the movie she turned around and notices Blu was staring at her. "Blu I thought we were supposed to be watching the movie" Jewel asked "How can I pay attention to a movie when I beautiful angel lying in wings". After Blu said this, it was Jewel s turn to blush. They were not staring at each other long after Jewel put her beak with Blu's. while the two lovebirds were making out Jewel rolled over Blu where she was on top him.

Jewel removed her beak from Blu and they just stared into each other eyes until Jewel finally spoke. "I love you so much Blu, I have not relies how much I was missing out of my life until I met you". Blu could not help but shed a tear when he heard this from Jewel. "I love you so much too Jewel if I did not have you my life would be so pointless and boring". The Lovebirds went into yet another make out session. When they got done with the make session they looked at the TV and notice the movie was over it was still late morning. "I think I'm going to take a nap do you care if I sleep here I'm so comfy". "Of course im kind of tired to" Blu said letting a yawn out. The two the lovebirds fell asleep with Jewel sleeping on top of him snuggled into his chest feathers.

20 Minutes after Blu and Jewel fell asleep Tulio took a peek into the break room to so how Blu and Jewel were doing. When he opened the door and notice Jewel sleeping on top of Blu and Blu wrapping his wings around Jewel he could not help but crack but a smile and decided to let them be he closed the door and attend to other birds.

A/N: sorry for not updating soon for people who read this. If anybody is wondering why I picked Zombieland as the movie they watched I don't know why it was the first movie that popped into my head and not only that but I think it's kind of funny Zombieland has Jesse Esinberg and he also does the Voice for Blu. But like always please review I love those review lol later…..

Other A/N: I changed the name of this story because the name was supposed to be Blu hearts Jewel that's why the 3 is there because it's supposed to have an arrow but it won't put it for some reason and if some people don't know what that is it supposed to make heart so yea REVIEW lol laters…


End file.
